


Niespodzianka

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: F/F, brak bety, s02e13 "Wojowniczki"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Chłopcy zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewali. Tak samo jak Clover nie spodziewała się, że Mandy była Królową Pszczół.





	

Clover patrzyła w osłupieniu na Arnolda.

— Mandy jest królową? — spytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Oczywiście! — krzyknął tamten. — Ten klub powstał po to, by chłopcy mogli ją uwielbiać!

Clover walczyła z uśmiechem cisnącym się jej na usta, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała i wyszczerzyła zęby. Podeszła do fotela, na którym siedziała Królowa Pszczół, złapała za przód bluzki i pociągnęła do góry. Objęła w talii i mocno pocałowała.

Czuła jak Mandy oddaje pocałunek. Dopiero po chwili się od siebie oderwały.

— Wybaczcie, chłopcy — powiedziała Clover z oszałamiającym uśmiechem. — Ale wasza królowa, jest moja.

Roześmiała się na widok ich osłupiałych min, po czym wyszła z ula.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
